Speak
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: Oui, a sister fic. What if Anna Mercer was there when Evelyn died  and is now mute by her death? Can her brothers break her silence ? Oh yeah I know it sounda marysueish but I think it's going to be one heck of a ride! R&R! Warning some cursing!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

" Mom,do I have to come in ?' I fake-whined. She had to stop at the grocery store to see Samir about the turkey. A boy a little younger than me was there . Being held up by Samir- the owner. I'm all too familar with this scene. Before Evelyn Mercer adopted me, I was just like him-stealing to survive and not ever saying a word about it. So mom decided with Samir to pull the police bit. I couldn't help but laugh . The boy begged Samir to not call the police and he of course he did. 

The boy pleaded with Mom,Samir and even me. In the end, he boy was free to go and he give the candy back. I always liked this part. She told the boy the same thing she told me. " I happen to believe you're worth more". From the boys' eyes I can tell that the knowledge that someone a person actually cared, actually gave damn about him was sweeter than any piece of candy he could of stolen.

The kid makes me think of my brothers , Angel, Jerry,Jack, and Bobby. I hadn't seen Bobby since my 11th birthday. And that was 5 years ago.. I prayed to god that he or any of them would come home for thanksgiving . But God doesn't seem to give a crap about my prayers. I smiled at my mother proudly and she smiled back. She told Samir that all the boy needed was an older brother. Boy, she's right. I miss me brothers like water and secretly hate them for leaving although they had to folllow their dreams .

But in that moment everything seemed to change when these two guys came in.

It was like in movies when everything goes in slow motion, right? These two guys us to get on the ground as two pistols were drawn. I did as I was told but mom didn't see the gunman.

I tried to tell the Samir but he kicked me in my stomach-silencing me. She was in the aisle. In less then a second I heard a gunshot. A scream. I don't know what came over me . I guess it was a mixture of terror and fury. I tried to run to my mother but as I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and like a tv- show-everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Jerry's POV 

" Everything seems to be all right. Her head seems to be healing nicely." The doctor said,closing Anna's door. I had to ask the question

" But why won't she talk? She won't say anything !" I exploded.

" She had a major trauma. It could be an hour from now,a day,a year. The therapist has seen her ,I presume ?" the doctor says

" Yes, she said the exact same thing." I grumble

" What can we do ?" said Camille, giving me a look

" I believe that the only thing we can do is wait.Are you her only family ?" he asked

" No, she has her brothers. I believe that they are all coming. Except for one " I trailed off. I haven't seen Bobby in six years. I can never keep track of his whereabouts.

" This may be my professional opinion, but I believe that Anna shouldn't attend the funeral. It could only prolong her silence. My condolences." The doctor leaves.

" It'll be alright,Jerry." Camille said

I feel so godamn helpless. My baby-sister is just lying there-mute and I can't do anything.

I open the door to see Anna in bed,her back to me. Oh god, why her ? Why Mom ? Why them ?

Why ?

* * *

Jack's POV

After a lovely conversation with Green and Fowler, I headed over to Jerry. And where was Anna ? Jerry said she was with mom and got hurt, but she wasn't at the funeral.

" Hey Jer," I said huggine him and Camille. I pulled him over to the side

" I saw Bobby . How'd you get a hold of him ?" he asked

" I didn't. Listen's where's Anna? How is she ?" Jerry's eyes went to the snow

" I didn't want to tell you or Angel or Bobby till you got here." He started. I could feel my body tense. Anna was always so full of live. To her life was a frickin summer's day; I waited for Jerry to start again. As Bobby came over

" Hey Jerry." he sais

" Where'll the hell you been Bobby ? " he asked

" Everywhere. Anyway where's An? Jack told me .Why isn't she here ? Did she run out with that little pussy,D'shaun King? I swear, I'll kick his ass so fast-"

" No,Bobby. Every since she woke up, she hasn't said a word. She won't eat. Anna's mute." Jerry says. Bobby was always a little too overprotective of Anna

" Is this because of mom's" I trail off

" That 's what the doctor believes. He said she'll speak when she's ready to.The doctor said it wasn't good for her to come to the funeral even though he took her off suicide watch yesterday. That it would probably make her worse." Jerry explained. Bobby swore under his breath

" Suicide watch ?" I exploded. Anna hated the sight of blood,much less spillling her own.

"Come on, let's go home." I say although Bobby doesn't reply but gets in the car.

We get to the house and who is sitting in the porch but Angel

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." He laughs

"Yo, little brother! You asshole! - You ought to be ashamed!" Bobby yells

" I missed my plane " he says

" You missed our mother's funeral too jarhead!" I say

" Yeah. Where's Anna ?" Angels asks. We all fall silent.

Jerry tells him everything and we head inside mom's house. It hasn't changed a bit. It so damn quiet-its scary. I'm the first to Anna's door. I knock. She always got so pissed if you didn't knock. I don't get in answer.

I open the door to see her bed's empty.

" Baby-girl, you in here?" I ask forgetting that she won't answer back. But it then I see someone curled up against the wall

" Anna ?" She looks up-her once lovely brown eyes lifeless. She just looks at me. I sit down next to her. She rocks back and forth-whimpering like a puppy. The same way she did when she came here.

" An ?" I say again .She just rocks back and forth.

" Oh shit." I hear someone mutter. Bobby standing at the door

Don't worry. it isn't all angsty it will get better! R&R R&R


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Oh Shit."

I turn around to see Bobby at the door. Anna makes no notice that she even sees Bobby. It's like we're invisble

He walks away. I turn back to Anna.

" It's ok,I am right here. I am not going anywhere,ok?" I brush some of the of hair off her bandage. I can see pain she's in.

I feel so helpless,my sisters in trouble and I can't even save her.

Can I?

.She looks away,stands up and walks out of the room.

We of course, follow her but are stopped by Jerry.

" Leave her be. She does that now."

" Where the hell is she going?" I ask

"Mom's room."

" How's long this been happening?" Angel asks

" Since the police found her."

" What can we do?"

" Nothing,just wait. Oh yeah,I'm gonna need your help at 3 am with her.

" What,why? What happens with 3 am?

" You"ll see." Jer says grimly.

" I swear to god,I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches. I gonna kill them."

" Come on Bobby, do you seriously want Fowler up your ass. Espcieally right now? Is that why,you came back. For revenge?

" I came to bury mom's killers . I don't give a rat ass about Fowler. Those motherfuckers killed mom,and fucked up my sister? I will murder them.

" You know what,fine. Get your ass thrown in jail. I am not bailing you out."

" That's enough. I'm gonna go check on Anna." I walk upstairs.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I wanna catch mom's killer just as bad as Bobby. She was th eonly person who gave a shit about us.

I quietly open the door to Mom's room. I can feel my eyes getting all waterly. Everything looks exactly how she left it. All of it, from bobby's hockey games to my concert posters. Oh why did it have to her?

It's then I realize,her window's open. Oh shit. I look out to see Anna on the roof.

Oh my god,she's gonna jump.

" Bobby,Jerry,Angel,get up here now!" I yell. They come running.

" What's wrong? Where's Anna ?" They says

" She's up there." They look out

" You don't think she'd.. Oh god, Angel go get a ladder now!" Bobby orders. But then we hear a large lump.

Oh no,oh god please no,not her too,please. But then I see two skinny black legs pull thenselves through the window. Oh thank you god. She looks at us and walks away but Bobby grabs her.

" Bobby dont-" I hear Jerry say

" Anna,look at me dammit. Snap out of it,please. Please talk to me,anything,just say anything. She looks back at me tears in her eyes. But then reels back and punches Bobby right in the face. Oh shit. He grabs his nose.

I couldn't help it,I started laughing.

" Well she said something. Too bad it wasn't will words,bro." Angel says

" Man,shut the fuck up!"

" What she do that for?

" My guess is she doesn't exactly forgive you for leaving her." Jerry says

Come on Anna,talk to me,please.

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter. R&R!!**


End file.
